Conventionally, as a zoom lens capable of close-range imaging that is preferably mounted on a television camera, etc., one disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 10 (1998)-206738 (hereinafter, Patent Document 1), for example, is known. The zoom lens disclosed in Patent Document 1 has a configuration where focusing in the range between infinity and a predetermined distance is achieved by moving the entire first lens group along the optical axis, and focusing of an object at a closer distance than the predetermined distance is achieved by moving the most image-side lens group (fifth lens group) toward the object side.